1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all terrain vehicle with double wishbone type suspension comprising a front wheel, a body frame and a double wishbone type suspension for suspending the front wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, known has been an all terrain vehicle (ATV) comprising a front wheel, a body frame and a double wishbone type suspension for suspending the front wheel. The double wishbone type suspension generally comprises an upper arm and a lower arm, which are formed into the shape of a triangle, and a shock absorber. The double wishbone type suspension is mounted to the body frame.
Further, also known has been an all terrain vehicle comprising a triangular frame part formed into the shape of a triangle in side view of the all terrain vehicle (Page 7 and FIG. 1 in JP-A-H01-32985, for example). Such a triangular frame part includes two oblique side frames and a bottom side frame. The two oblique side frames are connected to a center frame parallel to the bottom side frame. A side of an upper arm is pivotably supported on the center frame.
In accordance with an all terrain vehicle comprising such a triangular frame part, frame rigidity for a shock mainly from the front side of the all terrain vehicle can be improved.
In the all terrain vehicle, however, a side of the upper frame and the center frame are provided double, and therefore, there has been a room for improvement in lightening of a vehicle and reduction of manufacturing costs.